Catching The Sneaky Thief
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: A Trainer finds a high-leveled wild Pokémon... And he can't beat it.


(This story is based of Pokémon Silver version, so anything that may seem wrongs it's because Pokémon was a bit different back then. For example, all the Dark and Ice type moves were Special moves, and in Pokémon Gold and Silver some Pokémon had a different coloration.)

(Also, I know this is not the best of the stories... And it can be a little boring...

August 8th, 2001.

It was bedtime already, the night had come a few hours ago, and Richard, a teen of almost 16 years, was already on his pajama. He left his bag in one side of his bed and opened the sheets of the bed. He sat on it and sighed deeply. It was a month already since he started his trip as a Trainer, and he had traveled around many places. He called his mother every night before he went to sleep, and today wasn't the exception. The call was short, because he didn't do much today, it had been a rather slow and boring day. He only told her that he was staying on a room in the Pokémon Center of Ecruteak City and that he was going to challenge the Gym Leader of the Ghost Gym of the city to earn his fourth badge. After saying goodbye, he set his Poké Gear on the table next to the bed. Richard looked at his belt, with three Poké Balls in it. He smiled to himself; the three Pokémon that had accompanied him all the way on his trip to become the best Trainer of Jhoto.

He lied on the bed and covered himself with the sheets, getting ready to sleep a bit.

The window was open, and a cold breeze blew inside the room. He didn't give it much importance and just muttered something and pressed the sheets against him, his eyes still close.

A dark silhouette appeared on the other side of the window. In complete silence, the creature jumped to the window and sat on the edge of it. Richard didn't notice this; he was already sleeping. The creature smirked, showing its threatening fangs. From the window, it jumped to the floor and started to wander around the small room, making little noises which wouldn't awaken him. The creature seemed to have a good night vision, because it directly went to his bag. It grabbed the pack of the Trainer and smirked mischievously, but right before it could leave the room the Trainer woke up.

The dark creature froze in place when the Trainer switched the lights on and Richard opened his mouth in surprise. There, with his bag between its claws, he saw a female Sneasel. What was she doing around these places, so far of her habitat? He wouldn't know, but he knew he had to stop her from stealing his things. The Sneasel smirked and glared at him before she jumped from the window.

"No!" He shouted and dashed towards the window, but when he looked down there he couldn't see anything. He grabbed his jacket, his belt and ran from his room all the way downstairs in the Pokémon Center and dashed outside. The nurses around looked at him confusedly, but they said nothing. He looked at everywhere, but he couldn't see the Sneasel. He whined in frustration until he heard something. It was a giggling. The giggling of the Sneasel! He followed the sounds and he quickly found her, examining the content of his bag. Richard grunted in frustration and glared at the Sneasel.

"Hey you, Give me that back silly critter!" He yelled at her, but she only stood up and licked at her claws before she used them to groom the blue feather on the top of her head. This angered the Trainer, whom quickly grabbed a Ball from his belt and released the Pokémon inside it. The Sneasel blinked in surprise when she saw a Ninetales in front of her. An Ice type like her didn't like the fire.

The Ninetales turned her head to her Trainer, asking him what his command was.

"Kristine, use Flamethrower on that thief!" The Trainer yelled.

The Ninetales nodded and opened her mouth. An enormous ball of fire formed inside the mouth of the level 36 vixen, but before she could unleash it the Sneasel had already made her move. Before they both could notice it, the Sneasel was standing in front of the Ninetales with a raised claw. The Ninetales didn't have time to react before the Sneasel slashed her cheek with her claw. Surprisingly for the Trainer, his Ninetales fell to the ground with a loud moan of pain. She tried to stand up, but before she could the Sneasel kicked her on the ground. This made the vixen faint, having lost the fight.

"K-Kris…" Richard muttered. The Sneasel looked at him with a dark grin, taunting the Trainer to use another Pokémon against her. He glared back at the sneaky critter. His Ninetales was his strongest Pokémon, but he was not going to let her win. He was determined to get his bag back and to revenge his defeated Ninetales. The Sneasel giggled and gave her claws another quick lick. Her brown fur shined under the moonlight, thing that annoyed the female. The Sneasel had always hated the nights where the moon was illuminating, because that made her visible to her preys.

Richard noticed the anger of the Sneasel, and started to plot a plan to defeat her. He had only two Pokémon left, and he was unable to use any items at all because she had stolen his bag. In this situation the odds were against him, but if he was going to become the next champion he should know what to do. He decided to fight fire against fire, or darkness against darkness, and after he returned his Ninetales to her Poké Ball, he picked another one from his belt.

"Kris… You did a good job… But now is time to see if my new acquisition is as strong as they told me…" He muttered and then he released his next Pokémon, a newly evolved Houndoom. She had just evolved a few days ago, she grew up fast because she was from a trade he had with a more experienced Trainer. He had to give away his HootHoot in exchange for a Houndour, but he knew she was worth it. Even if she had evolved yesterday, she had a great power already, and he though it could be more than just a threat for his enemy. The Sneasel didn't look amused, though. This made him doubt a little. Yes, his Houndoom was still at the level 25, but she had a better Special Attack power and Speed than his Ninetales, in exchange for a smaller Special Defense.

"Now Houndoom, use your Smog in the Sneasel!" The Trainer commanded. The Houndoom nodded at her owner and opened her mouth, where a poisonous breath was about to be released towards the Sneasel. The enemy didn't look amused.

"Done, this fight is mine." The Trainer muttered, confidently. The attack was released towards the Sneasel, but it didn't manage to go past the mid-way before the Sneasel made her move. She started to run as fast as she could, and both Pokémon and Trainer looked at her, surprised. She in less than a pair of seconds had already approached the hell hound, and when she was close enough the Sneasel gave a powerful Low Kick at the base of the foot of the Houndoom.

The hound released a loud yell of pain; the Sneasel almost broke her bone. The Houndoom fell on the ground, defeated and squirming in pain. Before the Sneasel could finish with her, Richard returned his Pokémon back to her Poké Ball. His legs were shaking in fear; the Sneasel, in less than three turns had already beaten up two of his three Pokémon. This seemed to be the easiest of the fights for the Sneasel, but the hardest of the fights for Richard. It seemed nearly impossible for him to win this one. He had to run away, forget his things! But no, he wasn't like that. And besides, if he did so, the Sneasel possibly would easily pursuit and catch him. He had to fight until the end, which was sooner than he though. He looked at his last Poké Ball, but also the first one. There it rested his starter. His Croconaw! He was a level 35 Pokémon, almost ready to evolve. It was his last hope. Richard looked at the Sneasel and released the Pokémon inside the ball.

"Go, Cruncher!" The teen screamed with passion. "Revenge our fallen ladies!" He commanded.

Cruncher looked at his Trainer with a confident look, not knowing what was going to happen with him.

"Crunch on that dammed Sneasel!" Richard yelled with fire on his eyes. Cruncher of course nodded at him and opened his mouth. He dashed towards the female, ready to bite her. The Sneasel laughed; he was moving too slowly to fight against someone like her. When he was close enough, the Sneasel slashed his cheek. This made him retreat for a few seconds.

"Dammit…" Richard said in disappointment when he saw this. The Sneasel smirked confidently, but that smirk was erased and the life came back to the teen's eyes when the Croconaw leaned over her once more and chomped on her arm. The feeling of the teeth of the Water type chewing on her fur made her scream in pain.

"There! She is ours! Finish with her Cruncher!" The Trainer shouted in happiness.

He spoke too fast…

Filled with anger, the Sneasel gave the Croconaw a nasty Low Kick between his legs who made him open his mouth and roar in pain releasing her from his grip. He covered his groin with his paws, but while she did so the Sneasel turned around and raised one claw. The Croconaw only had time to close his eyes and the Trainer to beg for a miracle before the claws of the Sneasel slashed the side of Cruncher's neck, boosted by impulse of her turn. It was a Critical Hit…

The Croconaw flew three feet away from the Sneasel before he landed face down, literally biting the dust.

The blood in Richard's veins froze up by the coldness and anger of the stare in the eyes of the Sneasel as she approached his defeated Pokémon slowly. It seemed that she really wanted to _**finish**_ with him. The Sneasel raised her both claws, but before she could give the final hit, the one that would murder the Croconaw Richard moved quickly and returned him to his Poké ball. He was defeated, and if he hadn't moved quickly he may even had lost a friend.

The Sneasel turned her gaze to him, the hate in her eyes slowly fading away. She was satisfied. The human kneeled down and started to whimper; this was the first time he ever had lost a fight.

"What level are you…" He asked the Sneasel, but of course he wouldn't get a reply. It must be a very high leveled Sneasel for the way she swept the floor with his team. The Sneasel turned around and moved back to his bag. It was no longer his… His bag and all his things were now hers… And like the rules said, he had also to pay her half of his money. Of course this rule didn't have in mind that a Trainer would lose to a wild Pokémon, but he had to.

He counted his money, and then started to calculate the half of it. "The half of 30,460… It is 15,230… That's a lot of money…" He though. It was a huge loss for him. But for his surprise, the Sneasel had paced all his stuff on his bag and was holding it in front of him with a mischievous glare in her eyes.

"What? So you only wanted me to fight with you… You are so cocky…" The Trainer moaned and grabbed his things again. He was about to stand up when he heard a shouting.

"Stop that thief!" A man of blue screamed. He was holding a lantern with a hand and a pistol with the other one, but it didn't seem like he was going to shoot. "That Sneasel has been stealing the money and items and defeating Trainers all over Jhoto!"

"What? But that is not against the law…" The Trainer complained. The police man rolled his eyes. "Yes, but we need to keep things under control. And that Sneasel has been messing around for too long. Now, if you excuse me, I need to arrest her. Then I'll see what we do with her." The police said in a cold tone. Richard knew what was going to happen with her, and he couldn't allow it! It was a Pokémon after all, and the things she had done weren't that terrible as to kill her! It seemed that the Sneasel knew it too, because as soon as she saw the police man she hid behind Richard.

Yes, he was angry at her, but he knew that the right thing to do was helping her. The police man raised an eyebrow glared at the young Trainer. "Well?"

Richard looked at the Sneasel. She looked back at him, completely scared and begging for his help.

Suddenly, he had an idea. And it was something that would be good for the two of them. From his pack, he picked a Poké ball, and let it fall over the Sneasel's head. She blinked and then she was swallowed inside the device. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook one last time… Done! He had caught her. Of course she let it happen and for the confusion of the policeman, the Trainer picked the ball up and set it on his belt, along with the other three.

"She is my Pokémon now. I'll take care of her." The Trainer smirked.

"…" The policeman kept silent and turned around, more confused than anything and then, he left.

Richard grabbed his bag and closed it before he returned to the Pokémon center. He stood in front of the table of the nurse, who looked at him with her usual smile.

"Welcome back! Are you here to heal your Pokémon?" She asked.

"Yes. Here they are." He said and grabbed the four small balls from his belt and placed them on the table. The nurse picked them up and left him for a couple of times. He waited in his spot for her to come back, and when she did he grinned happily. He placed the balls back on his belt and wined to the nurse Joy. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he liked to flirt with her, but he never got any result. He moved back to his room and left his bag on its place. He placed his belt next to it, but before he did so he grabbed one single ball from it. It was Sneasel's one. He let her go out from the ball and stared at her. She didn't look very happy to be with him, but she looked calmer now. He examined her brown fur and her blue feathers, she looked cute, but he was not focusing on that.

"Let me see… You are a Sneasel level…" He was saying as he examined her before he retreated in surprise. "F-Fifty four…"

The Sneasel rolled her eyes and moved next to him. The sheets of the bed were still open, and before he could even say anything she lied on it and covered herself with the sheets.

"Hey! Don't you dare to…"He tried to complain, but it was useless. She seemed already asleep.

"Whatever…" He sighed and lied next to her. Maybe he would allow her to sleep with him tonight… At her own risk…


End file.
